Hot Summer Love Story
by kuku88
Summary: *This is for 1000GreenSun's reds' summer contest!* Blossom's been trying to finish the first chapter of her new novel for twenty minutes, since people keep interrupting her! So she finds a spot under an apple tree, but when an apple hits her on the head, she has an unexpected guest...But is this "guest" going to be a nuisance or let her finish her novel? R&R please!


_New story for 1000GreenSun's reds' summer contest! Okay, I may seem like an amateur, but trust me-I'm not. I've written plenty of fanfics and stories in my life-I just need to post them all! And I own nothing besides my own OC's and the storyline… Now, on with the story!_

* * *

Blossom sighed, rolling her eyes as she slumped onto the ground under the shade of an apple tree. Usually she'd be marveling at the tree's beauty, but she was too frustrated to at the moment.

She had been trying to read her latest novel for the past twenty minutes, but with no luck. Blossom's face turned sour as she thought of how many times she'd been interrupted from her reading. She'd only read half of the first chapter, but it was already interesting, and yet she couldn't even finish the first chapter! The book was new, it was great, it had great reviews, she was interested, but she just couldn't even finish the_ first_ chapter!

It was summer, and it _should've_ been the perfect time for reading, but _no_. The Professor, her sisters, and her friends, just kept interrupting her reading.

Sighing, she opened the book and began to reread the page she'd been trying to read for the past twenty minutes, hoping she wouldn't be interrupted…_again_.

But just then, an apple bopped onto her head, and she rubbed her head, one eye closed. She picked up the apple, muttering, "What the?" She looked up, shading her eyes with her hand.

What she saw made her scowl.

The person she was glaring at smirked. "What's wrong, Bloss? Cat got your tongue?" he teased. He had crimson-red eyes and long, red hair smashed carelessly under a red cap. His hair was in a loose ponytail, blowing in the slight summer breeze. He let his cinnamon bubblegum bubble snap.

He was wearing baggy, tan cargo pants and a black t-shirt with a red, devil smiley-face in the middle, horns, tail, teeth and narrowed eyes. It had a trident too, and its tongue was poking out.

She herself was wearing a pink-and-white striped tank-top with a red, plaid skirt.

"Shut up, Brick," she grumbled. "What do you want, anyway?"

He pulled his cap off, running a hand through his long, red hair. "You're not being too nice," he commented, raising an eyebrow. "What has your hair in a twist?"

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Why do you care, anyway?" she asked.

He hopped down from the tree branch he'd been lounging on. "Why wouldn't I?" he responded. "My bros and I are good guys now, so we might as well make the most of it." He shrugged.

"Well I'd like it if you just left me alone," Blossom stated. "I'm _trying_ to read my novel." Brick opened his mouth to speak, but Blossom interrupted. "_Without_ interruptions," she added.

Brick closed his mouth and rolled his eyes. "Sure, babe-whatever you say."

Blossom waited for a moment or two, but Brick made no move to get up and leave. After awhile, she finally gave up and demanded, "Well?"

"What?" asked Brick, blowing another bubble before letting it pop.

"Aren't you going to leave?" Blossom asked impatiently, raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

Brick shook his head, drawing his red cap over his eyes. "Nah," he breathed. "It's too hot. I think I'm gonna take a nap instead." Blossom was about to say something, but then Brick added, "_Right here_."

Blossom rolled her eyes, giving up. "Fine," she muttered. "Have it your way." She turned back to her novel, starting to read again.

After two minutes, she felt something droop onto her shoulder. Surprised, she turned to face Brick's peaceful, sleeping face. His cap had fallen onto his lap.

Blossom couldn't help it-she smiled. He looked so peaceful and calm as he slept; it was hard to believe he was such a hot-headed smart-ass. Without thinking, she stroked his cheek gently before running a hand through his hair. She smiled softly.

"What are you staring at, Pinky?"

Blossom blinked in surprise, jolting slightly as she realized Brick had woken up. He had an eyebrow raised, and he was smirking.

Blossom blushed. "N-Nothing," she stammered. _Get a grip on yourself, Blossom!_

"You sure?" yawned Brick, sitting up and stretching.

Her embarrassment quickly turned into irritation. "Wh-What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded, flushing.

"Nothing," he replied evenly, ripping blades of grass out of the ground and rubbing it in between his index finger and his thumb.

Blossom bit her lip. "You're being distracting!" she blurted.

Brick turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "'Cause of my looks?" he teased.

"No!" Blossom retorted, "'Cause you're an annoying dumbass! Can't you just leave already?"

Brick's bubblegum snapped then, and he looked surprised. "Whoa; harsh, Pinky," he commented, turning to her.

Blossom's cheeks flushed pink again. "I-I…"

"Nah; I get it-you want me to get outta here," Brick stated, his voice even. He stood up then. "I'll get out of your hair now."

"Brick…" Blossom mumbled, unable to say anything else.

Brick didn't reply. Instead, he flew off, leaving a crimson-red streak behind him.

"I'm sorry," Blossom whispered.

She didn't know what to do. Should she go after him? Go back to reading? Finally, she settled back and began to read her book again…but this time, less enthusiastically and guiltily.

After awhile of reading, she read a few lines that made her guilt grow even more…enough for her to get up and fly off, looking for him. The book clasped tightly in her arms, she looked around up in the air.

"Brick?" she called softly, "You there?"

There was no reply.

Sighing, she floated for awhile, trying to think. She looked back at the page she was on in the book, and suddenly, she had an idea. She flew back down at the wishing fountain, spotting Brick's red cap. He was slouched over, arms on his knees, hands placed together under his chin; he was obviously deep in thought.

"Brick!" she called.

He looked up, startled out of his thoughts. "Blossom…?"

The pink-eyed Puff leader descended, blushing slightly. "Yeah…I wanted to apologize for my behavior…I was just a bit flustered and well…I had been trying to read the same chapter for twenty minutes, and I guess I just…let my frustration out on you…I'm sorry, 'kay?"

"Is that all?" Brick inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Blossom pouted. "Okay, okay; fine. I was embarrassed I was caught doing what I was doing, 'kay? Do you forgive me now?"

Brick didn't reply. Instead, he took a few steps toward her.

"B-Brick?" stammered Blossom, blinking as her cheeks flushed bright red.

"You're cute when you pout," Brick murmured. "But you're even cuter when you smile." He took a few strands of her long, silky, red hair in between his index finger and his thumb. He rubbed it slightly, taking a deep breath. "You smell like strawberries," he commented.

"So…do you forgive me?" Blossom inquired, taking a step back, flushed.

He smirked slightly, offering a half-smile. "Yeah, I forgive you. But what made you change your mind?" He took her hand, entwining their fingers together. Blossom didn't protest.

She glanced down at the book in her arms. "The novel," she whispered. "Read it." She opened it up to the page and pointed.

Brick let go of her hair and took the book, reading the lines Blossom had pointed at. When he finished, he smirked. "Really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she breathed, noting that he smelled like cinnamon. "Really…"

"That's sweet," he teased, leaning in.

Blossom leaned in too, feeling like she was in a daze.

But at the last second, Brick took the novel from Blossom's hand and flew into the air. "Catch me if you can!" he called.

"_Brick!_" gasped Blossom, "Give that back!"

Brick appeared to think for a moment before finally saying, "How's about…nah-you can have it back if you catch me!"

Blossom sighed before smiling. It didn't really matter now that she couldn't finish the novel. Sure, she still wanted to, but she was kind of living the story right now. She remembered the lines that had made her go after Brick.

"'_He may be annoying, but hurting him was an even bigger pain. And it wasn't physical…it was emotional. I guess you could say that…despite being a jerk, he's really sweet under all of that. He _cares_. And I guess _I'm_ the jerk this time for hurting his feelings. I care too…so I'm going after him.'_"

Blossom smiled then, giggling as she chased after Brick. They laughed as they chased each other, until Blossom finally managed to pry the book from his grasp.

He insisted that he had been going easy on her.

She just giggled, "Whatever. At least I have my book back!"

Then they both laughed before they sat back down under the apple tree. This time, they _did_ marvel at its beauty.

Then they chatted, and after awhile, Brick fell asleep again. Blossom stroked his cheek and hair again, but this time because she wanted to.

When he woke up, he offered her a ride home, and Blossom agreed. She didn't protest.

She was in his car, riding home. They chatted, and they laughed.

She smiled. He _did_ care, and so did she. And this was going to be one great summer…

* * *

_Alright, I'm finally done! And well…even if this one-shot doesn't win, I still hope you liked it! Thanks; see ya all later!_


End file.
